rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Part 1
The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 is the fourth installment of the Twilight film series, based on Stephenie Meyer's novel of the same name. The first part of a two-part film forms the fourth installment in The Twilight Saga series. All three main cast members, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner, reprised their roles. RiffTrax released their commentary in February 2012. Synopsis and Preview Begin Bella Swan is getting ready for her wedding. During the reception, her best friend, Jacob Black the were-wolf returns after hearing about Bella and Edward's engagement. While dancing with him in the woods, away from everyone else, Bella admits that she and Edward plan to go on a honeymoon. Jacob becomes furious, knowing that Edward could easily kill Bella and he runs off into the woods after the other wolves restrain him from hurting Edward. The couple spends their honeymoon on Isle Esme. Knowing Edward could easily hurt Bella they make love for the first time. The next morning, he realizes that he bruised Bella during it, and is mad at himself for hurting her. Two weeks into their honeymoon, Bella realizes that she is pregnant with a half mortal half immortal child. Edward is terrified by the news, knowing that she would not survive the delivery. He says that Carlisle will remove the monster. She refuses, as she wants to keep the baby and needs the help of Edward's sister, Rosalie, who has always wanted a child, to protect her baby. They rush back home to Forks, Washington. She has only been pregnant for two weeks, but the baby is growing very fast. Jacob rushes over to the Cullen's mansion and finds Bella already heavily pregnant. He is angry, saying that they should remove it as soon as possible. Bella says that it is her choice. Jacob is disgusted by this. As Bella gets bigger, the quality of her health declines. She has started drinking human blood, which satisfies the baby's thirst. Soon after, Bella drops a cup of blood, and bends down to pick it up. As she bends down, the baby breaks her back, then she falls down and breaks her knees, she immediately gives birth to a baby girl named Renesmee. She dies, barely being able to look at Renesmee. To save her life, Edward injects Bella's heart with his venom to transform her into a vampire, but nothing seems to happen and Bella is thought to be dead. Greatly distraught, Jacob attempts to kill the baby, but stops when he has imprinted on the child. When the werewolves hear Bella's death, they attack the Cullens' house in an attempt to kill the baby. Edward, Alice and Jasper defend their home and their family, and are later helped by Carlisle and Esme. Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee. After Bella is cleaned and dressed, her cuts from her difficult labor heal as the venom spreads through her body. The Bella awakens as a newborn vampire... End Cast and Crew *Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan *Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen *Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black *Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen *Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen *Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen *Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen *Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale *Jackson Rathbone as Harpo *Billy Burke as Charlie Swan *Booboo Stewart as Seth Clearwater *Maggie Grace as Irina *Michael Sheen as Aro *Directed by Bill Condon *Written by Melissa Rosenberg (screenplay), Stephenie Meyer (novel) Quotes Notes *This riff, along with House on Haunted Hill, is the personal favorite riff of RiffWiki founder, Dave Chadwick. See Also *The Hunger Games *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *The Room *Birdemic: Shock and Terror *The Guy From Harlem External Links *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Part 1 on RiffTrax *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Part 1 on Amazon Category:RiffTrax Category:Twilight Category:Sequels Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2012 Category:Washington Category:Brazil Category:Dave Chadwick